Facebook Update
by ThatsSoSuiteLifeOf-iCarly
Summary: When Rachel creates a new Facebook page, it sets a series of events into motion. The lives of the members of New Directions, as told by a series of Facebook updates. - An Ensemble One-Shot - Please R/R!


**Status Update**

I've seen all the other Facebook fics online and wanted to give it a try myself! I hope you guys like it!

...even though I'm not so sure about. It is sooo different than my regular writing style!

(Note: All typos are on purpose for the sake of 'internet lingo'!)

- Suitelife.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** likes **New Directions Facebook Page **(Public Figure)

**Kurt Hummel **to **Rachel Berry**: May I ask what inspired you to make **New Directions Facebook Page**? This could only lead to being slushied in both real life and on cyber space.

**Comments:**

**Rachel Berry** Kurt, what better way to create awareness for our Glee Club than to use a medium that appeals to our respective audience?

(**Brittany** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** Still, do we REALLY need a Facebook page? It's not like anybody but us is going to like it.

(**Brittany** likes this)

**Rachel Berry** You don't know that.

(**Brittany **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel **Yes, diva. I do.

(**Brittany **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel **Brittany, why are you liking everything?

(**Brittany** likes this)

**Brittany **I don't know. I'm bored.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Santana Lopez** Come over, Brit. I can think of some stuff we can do...

**Brittany **I'll be there in 5. ;)

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Rachel Berry** ANYWAY, as I was saying, the **New Directions Facebook Page **could create awareness.

**Kurt Hummel **OF WHAT?

**Rachel Berry** Of New Directions, silly!

**Santana Lopez **STOP SPAMMING MY NOTIFICATIONS. GOD! Pop up on chat or sumthing...

**Kurt Hummel **I'm leaving the convo anyway.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Rachel Berry** like this)

* * *

**Blaine **to **Kurt Hummel **Hey. How's it going? :)

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine **Okay, I guess. :)

(**Blaine **likes this)

**Comments:**

**Brittany **Who's Dwaine?

**Santana Lopez** Blaine, Britt.

**Brittany **That's what I said.

**Santana Lopez **When are u coming over?

**Brittany** Coming over where?

**Santana Lopez **...

**Brittany** ...

**Mercedes Jones** Blaine is Kurt's new boy toy.

**Kurt Hummel** Is not!

(**Blaine** likes this)

**Blaine **Yeah. We just friends.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Santana Lopez** Friends with benefits? ;)

(**Brittany** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** No. Just friends.

(**Blaine** likes this)

**Blaine** :)

**Kurt Hummel** :D

**Santana Lopez** Stop cyber-flirting! You don't know how to do it right anyway!

**Kurt Hummel **We're not flirting!

**Santana Lopez** You so are.

**Kurt Hummel** Are not.

(**Blaine **likes this)

**Santana Lopez** Are so.

**Finn Hudson** Wait. What's going on?

**Kurt Hummel** Nothing of your concern, Finn. Go play COP or something.

**Finn Hudson** It's COD.

**Kurt Hummel** I don't care.

(**Mercedes Jones** and **Blaine** like this)

* * *

**Artie Abrams** likes** New Directions Facebook Page** (Public Figure)

(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Comments:**

**Rachel Berry **Thanks, Artie! :)

**Artie Abrams** *UNLIKE*

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Artie Abrams** jks!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **What's the deal with this Facebook page thing?

**Kurt Hummel **Rachel seems to think we need to 'appeal to our respective audience'.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **HUH?

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Mike Chang **Don't worry, Tina. None of us can fully understand the mind of Rachel Berry.

**Finn Hudson **I still don't know what's going on.

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)

* * *

**Sam Evans **to **Quinn Fabray **We still on for tomorrow night? :)

(**Mercedes Jones **and **Quinn Fabray **like this)

**Comments:**

**Quinn Fabray** Of course! :)

(**Mercedes Jones **like this)

**Mercedes Jones** You two are so cute together!

**Puck Puckerman ***GAG*

**Mercedes Jones** Killjoy.

(**Quinn Fabray** and **Sam Evans** like this)

**Puck Puckerman** Big mouth.

**Mercedes Jones** Baldie.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** GO MERCEDES!

(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)

**Quinn Fabray **...so BreakStix at 8?

**Sam Evans** You got it!

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this)

* * *

**Sam Evans** likes **Avatar Official Facebook Page** (Film/TV)

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

* * *

**Brittany **had so much fun tonight!

(**Santana Lopez** likes this)

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez** So did I! ;)

**Finn Hudson** Had fun doing what?

**Santana Lopez** Stay out of it, FRANKENTEEN!

(**Brittany **likes this)

**Finn Hudson** I'm just curious.

**Brittany** About what?

**Finn Hudson** ...about what you and Santana had so much fun doing.

**Brittany **Oh.

**Finn Hudson** So, what did you do?

**Brittany** We made out.

(5 people like this)

**Santana Lopez** BRIT!

**Brittany **What?

**Mercedes Jones** ...there's a shock.

(Finn Hudson and 3 others like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine** are in a relationship.

(4 people like this)

**Comments:**

**Mercedes Jones** I knew it! I'm so happy for you, Kurtie!

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine** like this)

**Finn Hudson** Wait. You and Blaine are dating? (You better not touch Kurt).

**Kurt Hummel** FINN!

**Blaine** Yep! We are...and believe me, Finn, I wouldn't lay a finger on Kurt without your permission. ;)

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson** Since when have you been dating?

**Blaine **...since five minutes ago?

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones** like this)

**Finn Hudson** I've just noticed something. You don't have a last name. So, what is it?

**Blaine ***OFFLINE*

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry **Okay Berry. Listen up! Your **New Directions Facebook Page **(which currently has only two likes) is obviously not very popular. So why not delete it?

**Comments: **

**Rachel Berry **Good things take time! You of all people should know that!

**Kurt Hummel** ...but does the good outweigh the bad?

**Rachel Berry** Does your new relationship with Blaine have its fair share of difficulties?

**Kurt Hummel** Don't bring Blaine into this!

**Rachel Berry** The page stays! Finn, you're on my side right? :)

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson** Yeah, babe. I guess? (...even though I STILL have no idea what's going on...)

**Kurt Hummel** See? Even your boyfriend is against the idea!

**Finn Hudson** I never said that.

**Kurt Hummel** So much for brotherly 'loyalty'!

**Rachel Berry** Okay, Kurt! This is getting ridiculous! My guess is that your hatred for me has gotten so bad that you don't even want me to come up with any good ideas that could benefit our club greatly!

**Kurt Hummel** I wish comments had a word limit...

**Rachel Berry** :(

**Kurt Hummel** ...and I don't hate you.

**Rachel Berry** You don't?

**Kurt Hummel** No.

**Rachel Berry** Than why are you always so mean to me?

**Kurt Hummel** I'm mean to you because you get all the solos...but that doesn't mean I hate you.

**Rachel Berry** ...Okay. Let's make a truce.

**Kurt Hummel** A truce?

**Rachel Berry** Yeah...you know, Kurt, you and me aren't that different. We both aim for the stars. Maybe that's why we clash so much.

**Kurt Hummel** I guess...

**Rachel Berry** Let's agree that even though one of us might get more solos, we'll still remain... friends.

**Kurt Hummel** Friends?

**Rachel Berry** Yes. :)

**Kurt Hummel** Hmmmm...

**Rachel Berry** ...

**Kurt Hummel **You got yourself a deal! :)

(**Rachel Berry** and 4 others like this)

**Finn Hudson** Awww...my girlfriend AND my step-brother like each other.

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Rachel Berry **like this)

**Mercedes Jones** Berry, you better not replace me as Kurt's main 'confidant'!

(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray** Finally! The whole 'Diva vs. Diva' thing was kind of getting old.

(4 people like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and 9 others like **New Directions Facebook Page** (Public Figure)

(**Brittany **likes this)

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
